Dragon Tamer
by angelaleopard
Summary: The most deadly mage in fairy tail is back. Alivia Merill left the guild almost two decades ago in search of her dragon, Levia. Now she's back and has reconnected with an old childhood friend. What happened in the past that made Alivia decide she needed to search for Levia? What is a Dragon Tamer anyway? Find out the answers to all these questions and more!
1. Chapter 1

"Hahahaha nope, not gonna happen," Lucy said.

"You have to do it. I dared you to," Cana replied. Both girls were sitting at Fairy Tail's bar.

"I'm being serious! I'm not doing that."

"Fine...but you have to take four vodka shot." Mira hearing this took out four shot glasses and the strongest vodka they had. Cana stood up on the bar stool and shouted, "Lucy's doing vodka shots." Everyone gathered around cheering. Lucy sighed. She knows theres no way out of this. Everyone was paying attention to Lucy as a young women walked into the guild hall. She had long, wavy chestnut brown hair. She had a deep purple silk cloak on that ended at her ankles.

"Excuse me," she said not getting anyones attention.

"Excuse me," she repeated, still not getting anyones attention. She waved her hand and a gust of wind blew the group surrounding the two girls all turned their attention to the 'threat'.

"Can someone please tell me where Makarov is," she asked. Natsu walked up to the front of the group.

"Not just anyone can see the master,"he said. This made her laugh.

"Please find him and let him know that Alivia Merrill is back." Once hearing the name Cana, Laxus, Gildarts, Macao and Wakaba pushed through. They started there in shock looking at her. Laxus was the first one to walk up to her. Within seconds he pulled her into a bear hug.

"Laxus, please let go. You're hurting me." He let her go the second the words left her mouth. He saw her clutch her left rib. A worried look crossed his face.

"Its only a scratch." Cana came running up next, tackling the young mage. The two friends were now sitting on the floor crying.

"We were told you were killed years ago," Cana said through tears. Makarov walked up to the two girls. Alivia noticing turns to face him, switching to her knees and bowed down. She rested her hands on her lap and kept her head down. The guild hall was silent.

"I heard about Tenroe. I'm sorry. It was all my fault. If I didn't leave years ago in search of the dragons... I could've prevented this," Alivia said.

"It's not your fault child."

"Yes it is," she stood up and continued to talk, "I'm the only one who could have prevented it and I left..."

"Did you complete what you set out to do." She nodded.

"Alivia, how old are you?"

"Twenty-three, it's always been the same as Laxus."

"How many years have you been gone?"

"Eleven years."

"You've been gone for eighteen." This shocked her, "Where were you that made time move slower for you?"

"Once I found them. They took me into their realm." Master nodded.

"I'm very tired. May I get my mark?"

"Can all the S-Class wizards please follow Alivia and I to my office."

Alivia pov

The redheaded requip mage and the transformation mage followed Gildarts and Master to his office. I followed behind with Laxus. We reached Masters office sooner than I expected. All the seats were taken so I stood in the back.

"First thing first. Your guild mark. Dark purple left ankle," Master asked.

"As always." The transformation mage walked over to me. I gracefully lifted my leg and turned it so my ankle was up. Within seconds my old guild mark reappeared.

"Secondly. Erza and Mira I would like to introduce you to our most powerful mage to date."

"That's stretching it a little bit Master," I said.

"That's utter bullshit,"Gildarts said, "She kicked my ass when she was twelve and of which, you promised me a fight once you got back."

"She trained me from age seven to twelve," Laxus said.

"What form of magic do you use," the requip mage asked.

"Dragon Tamer." The two girls looked confused.

"You can't be. They're legends."

" You're right. I'm not. I don't deserve to be called one."

"What happened to cause you to say this?"

"A few years after I left, I found them. They were all there, hiding like cowards in the dragon realm. After years of looking I finally found Levia, the mother of the dragons. You won't find anything in books about her. She erased herself from history. Levia has all the powers of all the dragons, and I was her disciple. She taught me the way of her human children, the Dragon Tamers. I found the way into the dragon realm the way she taught me. It took years to get everything together. Once I was in they welcomed me home. I would spend ten months in the dragon realm and two on Earthland. I would have come to visit but I had to stay close to the portal at all times. A year and a half would pass each time I came back. Then one day, seven years ago for you, Acnologia left the realm against Levia's orders. He was and always has been, controlled by Zeref. I was watching the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial and put two and two together. I tried to stop him before he left but I couldn't... I couldn't tame him. Right after that happened, I left. This was two days ago for me. It took so long because the Dark Dragon and Skiadrum both control shadows which also makes them control time."

"Eighteen years," Makarov mumbled.

"Is that all that you needed me in here for," I asked. He could easily see how exhausted I was.

"Laxus, do you have a guest bedroom at your house," Master asked. Laxus nodded.

"Please let Alivia stay there until she gets back on her feet... If thats okay with her."

"I don't want to bother you, I do have money. I can rent a hotel."

"Nope. You're living with me for a while."

"Make sure she gets a lot of rest," Gildarts called as we walked out the door. I was leaning heavily on Laxus as we walked. He took the back exit and used his lightning body to bring us to his house before I passed out. Since I left the dragon realm, I've been running on low magic energy. We reached his house seconds later.

* * *

_Laxus and I were running around the forest when I came upon it. It was a gorgeous two story lake house with a pool, floor to ceiling windows in the dining room and balconies all over the place. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at it. I was mesmerized by the house._

_"Alivia! Where are you," Laxus called._

_"I'm over here by the lake house," I called back. He found me right away. By now we were both looking at the house in awe. It up for sale. 600,000 Jewels. I wanted this house so badly. I may be seven but I knew this was the house that I'd live in once I grew up._

_"Hey Alivia," He said._

_"Yeah."_

_"When we get older and go on jobs we should save our money and buy this place together."_

_"We should," I agreed before falling asleep._

* * *

"Earth to Alivia," Laxus said waving a hand in front of my face. We were standing in front of my dream house.

"Laxus," I said.

"Yeah."

"Do you live here?"  
"Yep." I smiled. It was our dream house and he got it in the end.

"Good." We walked through the doors like we did so many times as kids. I looked around and saw it was even designed the way we planned but instead of it being all childish it was more mature. He lead me up the stairs to the guest bedroom. I opened the door to see a queen sized mattress with midnight blue sheets.

"What no racecar bed," I teased. Laxus threw his head back in laughter.

"Got rid of them years ago," he joked.

"How long have you had this house?"  
"Since I was sixteen." I walked over to the bed and sat down. I patted the space next to me and Laxus joined me.

"Out of everyone, I've missed you and Cana the most."

"Really?"  
"Of course. You two were my best friends. When I wasn't with you, I was doing girly things with Cana." I yawned.

"You should really get some rest." Laxus stood up and started to walk away when I grabbed his arm. He stopped.

"I can sleep later. I want to hear what's happened over the past eighteen years. Every little detail."

"I'll tell you in the morning. You really need to rest." I gave up then and watched him walk out. He paused in the doorway.

"Night Liv." I smiled as he closed the door. I went to the adjoining bathroom, washed my face and headed back into my room. I took my cloak off. Underneath I had a black bandeau bustier top with a gold zipper on the back that held the six cutouts together. I had light blue jean shorts on and a pair of gold heels. I took everything off quickly so I could sleep. The door opened as I brought my hair over my shoulder to cover my exposed breasts. I turned around and saw Laxus standing in the doorway in state of shock.

"Like what you see," I teased.

"Always," he responded.

"Since when did you become such a perv?"

"Since I discovered sex." He tossed me a pair of pale green womens pajamas. I gave him a questioning look.

"I had Ever drop them off."

"Who?"

"Evergreen. She's a part of my team. I called her up and asked her if I can borrow a pair of her pajamas for you. They should fit."

"Thank you." He closed the door. I changed quickly and curled up into bed. I was out the second my head hit the pillows.

* * *

-the next day-

I awoke, sweating. I've never felt as hot as I did now. I also couldn't move. I located the cause of these two problems easily. There was a huge, warm male body laying next to me. His arm was draped over my waist. It took me a while to remember where I was. I wiggled my way out of his grip. I snuck out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. I fumbled around for a bit trying to find anything that seemed appetizing. I looked at the time and decided it was okay to make mac n cheese at 10 A.M.

An hour later I finished my 'breakfast' and started to roam around the house when the doorbell rang. I peaked through the curtains and saw Cana standing on the porch. I opened the door right away.

"Get dressed. I'm taking you shopping," She demanded.

"Geeze. Nice to see you too Cana." I forgot how demanding Cana was when sober. She made herself at home in the kitchen. Before I was even up the stairs I hear, "There you are you sexy bastards." Cana has found the beers. Laxus was still somehow asleep in the guest bedroom. I walked over to the bed and nudged his shoulder.

"Laxus...Wake up." He groaned and rolled over.

"Come on perv, wake up." I was now pushing his shoulders. Drastic times called for drastic measures.

"Laxus," I purred, "Cana and I have decided that we wanted to have a threesome with you, but you won't wake up." Laxus sat up.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready," he said as he headed out of the room. I sighed and headed to the guest shower. It was already stocked. I quickly showered and dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. There was laughter coming from downstairs. I followed it and found myself in the kitchen. Laxus had joined Cana for an 11 A.M. beer. I sat down with them and grabbed one of the unopened beers off the table.

"So about that threesome-," Laxus started.

"I only said that to get you out of bed."

"Damn."

"Come on Liv. Time to go shopping."


	2. Authors note

Authors note: I've been grounded indefinitely so I don't know when I'll be able to write. Long story short I cannot use my laptop, I can only use my phone when my parents aren't home so I'm typing this on my phone. I'll try to write and update. If I wasn't failing a class for the year I would be able to update this. Since this is the first time I've ever failed a class I will probably be grounded until the end of June.


	3. Chapter 2

After spending four hours shopping with Cana, we dropped the bags off at Laxus' and headed to the guild. Unlike the guild hall I grew up in, this one was louder. Everyone was fighting and drinking. Sometimes at the same time. I sighed. Times sure have changed. Cana went straight for the bar while I went over to the table with Gildarts, Macao, and Wakaba.

"Hey guys, long time no see," I said. The three pulled me into a hug.

"It's good to have you back Liv," Wakaba said.

"Start talking. I want to hear everything I've missed." In fifteen minutes I was all caught up.

"Wow. I missed a lot," I finally said.

"Yeah," Gildarts agreed. The ongoing fight has caught his attention.

"The fights gone on for an hour now," Macao said.

"I'm surprised Erza hasn't stepped in to." A table flying at as. Gildarts stopped it before anything could happen.

"Show off," Wakaba mumbled. By now I was pissed.

"I think I might join," I said standing up and walking into the middle of the fight. I easily dodged everything. Within seconds I was bored. Everybody stopped.

"Why isn't my magic working," several members called.

"You called this a fight?" I caught everyones attention.

"It's been over an hour and everyone is still standing."

"You think you can do better," the pink haired one questioned. A sinister smile played across my lips.

"Try me," I answered. He sprung forward.

"Fire dragon's iron fist," he called. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Damnit!" He couldn't access his fire. He looked from me to his fist and back. He stared at me with a questioning look.

"I canceled out your flame. I figured since it won't work on me, why make you waste your flames."

"That's impossible."

"Actually it's not, son of Igneel." He froze, I continued. "It's faint but I can still smell him on you."

"Dragon slayer?"

"Guess again."

"God slayer?"  
"Think more of legends."

"No."

"Oh yes." He came charging forward again. I easily dodged his attacks.

"Come on! I expected so much from Igneels son. Stop holding back." I gave him his flame back. He noticed right away. He tried to attack. I kept dodging. I was getting bored.

"Fire dragon iron fist." I caught the punch easily. The move that followed through can be best described as this: Black widow vs. Happy in the boxing ring in Iron Man 2. Natsu was on the ground. The whole guild was silent, all eyes were on me.

"I understand that I've been gone for years. I understand that the guild has grown. It's grown quite powerful. It's easy to see that. Yet you're weak. You're only good at offense. I've heard about what Phantom Lord did and how they attacked. I give props to whoever planned that. They saw your weakness, they saw that your defence is weak. I can tell you this now, it will be the end of this guild. I know about the Fighting Festival. I agree with the idea of making you stronger but Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. They executed it wrong. Instead of randomly deciding to make you all fight each other, they should've made it a challenge. Or even a game. They should've trained you to your full potential then given you a fight. Or even make it somewhat like the S-Class mage promotional trial. I truly expected more for the future of Fairy Tail," I finished. Everyone was silent and unmoving, letting the words sink in.

"She's right," Natsu said as I walked out of the guild. I walked quietly to the Laxus' house, went to my room and quickly changed into a deep gold sports bra and black shorts. I taped my hands and went to the workout room. I don't know how long I stood there punching and kicking the punching bag. I stopped once I noticed blood spots on the bag. I looked down at my hands and saw red soaked tap covering my knuckles.

"Fuck," I mumbled. I walked over to the first aid kit and sat down with it. I slowly peeled the tape off my knuckles, flinching at every tug. Once my left hand was untapped I quickly healed it and repeated the agonizing process on my right hand.

Laxus pov

Watching Alivia easily dodge Natsu's attacks was hysterical. Her little speech afterward was a sight too. She's always been blunt. Gramps caught my eyes and beckoned me to his office. I got up and headed to his office. I closed the door behind me.

"Alivia is right, as usual," he said, " I want you and Alivia to train them. The other S-CLASS mages will help too."

"That all?"  
"Please find her and bring her here, only once she calms down of course." I nodded and left the office. It took Alivia, who has been here for two days, to make them understand what I told them years ago. I stopped back at the table before I left.

"Come on. We need to look for Alivia." Freed and Bickslow nodded, Ever scowled. The four of us wandered around town. I knew she was back at home but I figured I'd give her time to cool down. Knowing her she's probably ruining my punching bag.

"Where do you think she went," Freed asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What did Makarov want," Ever asked.

"Gramp wants Liv and I to train everyone."

"Years after the Fighting Festival and now they agree that they've become weak?" I laughed.

"Yep, I guess it takes an outsider to realize it." After an hour we ended up giving up and heading back to my house, finding Liv lounging on a tube in the pool. I walked over to the side to block the sun from her. Just to piss her off.

"Laxus, you're blocking the sun," she whined. She was in an ice blue string bikini and black oversized sunglasses.

"I'm surprised you're not beating the living shit out of my punching bag." She showed me the back of her hands. There was some scars on her knuckles.

"Hasn't anyone taught you about wrapping her hands?"

"They were wrapped. Either move or join me."

"You knew she was here the whole time," Ever asked.

"It was a guess." Ever was fuming. Splash! Bickslow pushed her into the pool. Splash! He jumped in after her. Sometime during the bickering, Bickslow and Freed changed into bathing suits. Bickslow made his way over to an unsuspecting Alivia and flipped her over. I laughed and headed inside to change.

Within the two minutes I was gone, an all out water war had started. It was two pissed off women against two men.

"All four of you are idiots," I said.

* * *

**heres a shorter chapter. the story isnt going the way i wanted so i have to redo everything that i've hand written **


End file.
